Du début à la fin
by Diri-chan
Summary: Regroupement de one-shot parlant de personnages secondaires d'Harry Potter. Thèmes divers.
1. Aube et crépuscule

note : Je vais réunir ici quelques essais similaires autour de personnages un peu oubliés. Chaque chapitre présente un one-shot. Il n'y a pas de continuité. Ils peuvent être lus séparément.

 **Aube et crépuscule**

Autrefois, elle avait rêvé d'aller à Poudlard, de passer les portes du château, d'étudier en son sein et de manier une baguette. Bien-sûr, elle rêvait toujours de ça, manier une baguette. C'était pourtant de ces choses qui lui seraient à jamais inaccessible. Demain comme hier, elle serait toujours cette Cracmol un peu gauche, un peu maladroite, à qui on ne pouvait pas demander grand chose et qui ne méritait pas grand respect. Elle ne dépasserait jamais cela au fond, son manque de magie resterait sa malédiction.

Fournissant un espion parfaitement intégré à la société moldu, elle avait été néanmoins recruté pour une tâche incongrue. Garder l'oeil sur Harry Potter, le célèbre sorcier. Harry représentait ce genre de sorcier qu'elle avait rêvé d'être, solide, forte, pleine de puissance et de capacité, l'enfant s'était même révélé parler aux serpents ! Il faisait tant de chose qu'elle n'avait même jamais osé imaginer. Jeter des sorts, des contresorts, peut-être même bénédiction comme malédiction ! Kidnappant ses rêves, lui volant ses fantasmes, la Cracmol était parfois jalouse de lui mais le plus souvent émerveillé de ce petit être qui grandissait là avec tant de possibilité. Lui envier tout ça n'était pourtant pas honnête, car ce même garçon était en souffrance.

Malgré ses avertissements, ses craintes et tout ce qu'elle avait tenté de transmettre à cet immense sorcier qui lui avait demandé d'observer, rien n'y faisait. Nul besoin de beaucoup de recul pour comprendre l'amère vérité. On ne lui avait pas donné ce poste pour qu'elle soit utile. Plus qu'un véritable travail, ce n'était qu'un rôle d'apparat. Quel étrange sorcier cet Albus Dumbledore, qui lui offrait tour à tour la joie immense de se sentir utile, soudain un peu sorcière et l'affreux rappel qu'elle n'était là pour rien.

Rapidement, elle avait compris, car le manque de magie n'impliquait une grande bêtise d'esprit. Suivant les principes qu'elle avait toujours suivi, elle avait courbé l'échine et continué de son mieux à faire ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Témoin inutile qui porterait bien des responsabilités si l'affaire venait à être découverte, le héros du monde sorcier méprisé, bafoué, humilié, ... par sa propre famille.

Une autre aurait sans doute cessé, mais pour une Cracmol, avoir un grand sorcier dans son salon était un tel honneur ... Vouée au silence, à l'oubli, au manque de respect et pourtant, des sorciers venaient chez elle prendre le thé, c'était une étrange constatation, une aubaine qu'elle ne pouvait rejeter.

Widile, l'un de ses chatons, lui sauta sur les genoux comme s'il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Xena, sa mère, une chatte magnifique, le rejoint rapidement. Y avait-il plus beau cadeau en ce jour funeste ?

Zozotant la réponse entre deux larmes, remerciant ses petits compagnons d'être là malgré tout, elle se laissa aller au désespoir : Harry Potter ne reviendrait plus et la voilà déjà qui retournait à l'oubli, sa mission finie.


	2. Braver

**Braver**

Alastor Maugrey. Bien enfoncé dans sa peau, dans ses chairs, dans ses apparences, le voilà grimant sa démarche et crachant ses mots. C'était un rôle de composition. Donc, il jouait, il jouait au professeur, il jouait à l'auror, il jouait à l'espion, il jouait au vieux fou, il jouait ...

Englué dans ces chairs épaisses, traînant un corps abîmé à souhait, il avançait néanmoins et nul ne le soupçonnait.

Feignant un alcoolisme qui ne surprenait personne, jouant de leurs dégoûts autant que de leurs fascinations, il buvait à la vue de tous la potion qui permettait cette supercherie. Grimaçant sous le goût de ce qu'ils croyaient être un alcool particulièrement fort, il se riait d'eux.

Héritant de ce corps affreux, il se plaisait à leurs tirer quelques frissons à travers des regards bien appuyés. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'une gueule n'est pas si inutile que ça. Jamais ces sorciers ne se seraient détournés de son regard sous sa véritable apparence, sous cette forme, il avait une force nouvelle.

Kamikaze à ses heures, il leur laissait quelques indices, plus par jeu que par nécessité.

Les sorciers de ce château étaient si crédules, même cet homme, cet espion dont personne ne comprenait réellement les inclinaisons, même lui ne l'avait pas démasqué. Malgré tout, sous leur regard, parfois il se sentait nu et il avait besoin de poser ses doigts boudinés et gras sur cette chaire flasque pour s'assurer que l'illusion tenait toujours.

Néanmoins, la plus grande des difficultés restait ce sorcier qui veillait comme un dragon sur ses précieuses réserves. On oublie parfois que les embûches les plus sérieuses ne sont pas les plus attendues. Par principe il avait cru que ce serait difficile de tenir le rôle, mais c'était en réalité un tel plaisir et un tel jeu qu'il ne s'en lassait pas. Qu'importe les heures passées à répéter, le jeu de l'instant était toujours plus criant de vérité.

Rien n'aurait pu lui faire obstacle.

Si ce n'est ... si ce n'est cette potion à brasser, encore et encore, dans des proportions toujours plus grandes, toujours plus folles. Tenir le rythme devenait difficile et ce foutu professeur qui gardait un inventaire précis de ses stocks. Une malédiction à lui tout seul !

Voyez-vous ? Wingardium leviosa, le voile se lève, alors, voyez-vous à présent ? X, était-ce là son nom, son absence d'identité, était-il donc inexistant pour qu'ainsi dévoilé, on le regarde sans comprendre ?! Yeux vides de bovins ridiculement idiots, voilà ce qui se posait sur lui, comme s'il n'existait pas en réalité. Zélé, l'un d'autre eux le fit emmener et déjà il disparaissait, comprenant que pour eux il ne serait personne, tout juste l'usurpateur, oh mais quel usurpateur : assurément l'un des meilleurs.


	3. Caresse

**Caresse**

A l'aube, il se tenait là, à observer le soleil qui s'élevait lentement dans le ciel, annonçant une nouvelle journée. Bondissant de rochers en rochers, il semblait presque fragile mais finalement aussi robuste qu'un roseau, pliant sans jamais se rompre.

Croassant dans le lointain, une volée de corbeau prédisait que la journée serait rude et pénible, pour les hommes qui vivaient là. Dédaignant l'avertissement quotidien, le visage de Charlie se fendit d'un agréable sourire. En effet, le jeune homme était des plus heureux. Fier de faire le métier de ses rêves en faites, puisque ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Grandissant chaque jour un peu plus à leur côté, qu'aurait-il pu rêver de mieux ? Heureux tout simplement d'avoir la chance et l'honneur de les côtoyer.

Il s'élança jusqu'au campement puis à distance raisonnable ralenti l'allure pour ne pas agacer les dragons. Jetant un coup d'oeil tout autour de lui, il gardait tout ces sens en éveil pour rester à l'écoute, c'est ainsi qu'il entendit ce frémissement d'écailles étrange.

Krum avait affronté ce dragon, ce Boutefeu chinois. Les exhibitions de ce genre n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour les dragons, ça les rendait beaucoup plus vigilant, inquiet, suspicieux même. Malheureusement, il fallait bien les nourrir et tout ça avait un coup. Ne plus les amener à ce genre d'événement ferait un sacré trou dans les finances, il ne serait plus possible de leur remplir le ventre ou de s'en occuper sans se mettre en grave danger à cause du manque de personnel. Oubliant un peu ces questions éthiques qui le taraudaient de plus en plus, il se tourna vers la source du bruit et s'avança, prenant garde à conserver une allure un peu molle.

Pendant un instant, il ne comprit pas le soucis.

Quand ça lui sauta aux yeux, il était définitivement trop tard pour fuir.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce dragon, totalement libre qui était venu se poser devant l'enclos du Boutefeu chinois. Soupirant le long des grilles, l'immense animal faisait les cents pas, il cherchait à rentrer visiblement.

Très doucement, Charlie avança, il devait réagir vite, sans être en formation, combattre un dragon totalement sauvage serait des plus difficiles.

Un pas après l'autre, il atteignit la zone de contrôle de l'enclos, d'un coup de baguette il déclencha le nourrissage au point le plus éloigné de la cage et alors que l'immense dragon un peu trop libre de ses mouvements commençait à s'intéresser à lui, il ouvrit la porte. Vraiment le pire aurait pu se produire, à la place, le dragon pénétra dans la cage et rejoignit celle qui l'avait attiré pour échanger une caresse des plus douces.

Whisky pur feu, voilà à quoi il pensa la seconde suivante, il avait besoin d'un whisky pur feu. Xérès, ça pourrait faire l'affaire, il devait bien y en avoir une caisse quelque part !

Y réfléchissant une minute, il finit par sentir un rire furieux envahir sa poitrine avant qu'il ne le laisse éclater, il se sentait drôlement vivant !

Zozotant une chanson idiote, comme s'il était déjà ivre, il repartit dans le camp, heureux de faire le plus beau métier du monde.


	4. Dépressif

**note :** un énorme merci à tout ceux qui lisent ces petites choses et qui prennent le temps de me laisser un mot :) Vos reviews me font énormément de bien et me poussent à continuer ! Alors merci.

 **Dépressif**

Avant tout ça, Duddley avait vraiment cru qu'il était le petit garçon le plus important du monde. Bien-entendu, il l'était sans doute pour ses parents, mais il l'était également dans la cours de l'école, d'une façon ou d'une autre et pour le reste du monde ...

C'est avec Mrs Figg qu'il aurait pu commencer à douter. Déjà, elle avait ce regard un peu méprisant, comme s'il était particulièrement laid ou idiot ou les deux. Et puis, elle s'intéressait à Harry, elle glissait sa main dans ses cheveux, elle lui faisait des sourires. Finalement, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais dans le monde de Duddley, c'était très bizarre et perturbant. Gagnant jour après jour sur tout les terrains face à ce cousin maigrichon et inutile, ce petit accroc aurait du être vite oublié.

Harry était un petit garçon inutile, encombrant et pénible, c'était ça, la vérité et Mrs Figg était une idiote de ne pas le savoir. Idiote de Mrs Figg, et puis, d'abord, elle puait le chat, pensait le petit garçon de colère.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que tout ça serait remis en question, un jour. Kinder, Smarties et mille et unes confiseries ne pourraient pas éclipser ça, peu importe à quel point il s'empiffrait. La vérité, c'est qu'un jour, les hiboux étaient arrivés et son monde avait basculé.

Malheureusement, il tournait à présent sur un nouvel axe et il n'y pouvait strictement rien y faire. Ne pas y penser une partie de l'année n'aidait pas vraiment. Oublié qu'il existe un monde de magie, caché aux yeux des autres humains, comment aurait-il pu le faire ?

Peut-être que pour ses camarades de classes il parvenait toujours à tenir son rôle, le monde n'avait pas changé pour eux, ils le regardaient toujours de la même manière. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient eux après tout ?

Regrettant le monde idéalisé qu'il avait perdu, Duddley se sentait d'autant plus mal dans sa peau. Si seulement il avait pu ne pas savoir, il se serait encore senti grand, beau, fort, intelligent et important !

Terrorisé par ce monde trop fort, il n'en devenait que plus agressif. Un jour, il avait mis son poing dans le nez d'un autre élève, puis il avait insulté sa maîtresse qui avait chercher à le sermonner, comme un délinquant. Vernom l'avait félicité : un homme ne se laisse pas faire, enfin ça c'est ce qu'il disait, mais son fils n'y croyait plus.

Werther's, Malabar et Chupa Chups, ni changerait rien, son papa n'était pas fort devant ce monde là et se goinfrait n'arrangeait rien. X-board comme consoles derniers cris, ça ne changeait rien, ni à son obésité grandissante, ni à son impuissance de plus en plus criarde.

Y pouvait-il quelque chose, a part se débattre et se montrer plus agressif encore ? Zébrant le ciel d'un éclair, un orage grondait à l'extérieur, à moins que ce soit dans son corps tout entier, il ne savait plus, il n'était plus qu'un jeune homme perdu ...


	5. Étreinte mortelle

**note :** Une review trop bien m'a motivé à vous écrire le OS suivant. Alors merci Jules des Bois, c'est grâce à toi :)

 **Étreinte** **mortelle**

A toutes les jeunes sorcières de sang-pur, on vendait un mariage de rêves ou bien peut-être que c'était le cas pour toutes les petites filles du monde entier. Blottie dans son lit d'enfant, une couverture tirée jusqu'au dessus du nez, elle rêvait de ce jour qui serait merveilleux. Ce serait si bien, il y aurait des fleurs de partout et son amoureux serait aussi beau qu'un prince dans sa robe de cérémonie. De la magie, il y en aurait de partout, ils se réfugieraient dedans en souriant.

Eileen n'aurait jamais cru que son mariage puisse se faire sans une baguette à la main. Faut-il préciser que dans le cas contraire, sa famille lui tournerait le dos sans le moindre remord ? Gardez cela à l'esprit, le temps d'imaginer à quel point son choix était osé, inattendu et malheureusement irréversible.

Hasard de la vie, elle avait rencontré ce moldus et elle qui ressemblait à un oiseau décharné, elle lui avait plu. Il était grand, il avait des épaules larges et des mains immenses. Jamais, elle n'aurait cru que le sourire qui illuminait ce visage puisse lui être adressé, et pourtant les faits étaient là.

Kabbale mystérieuse, magie obscure, rien n'aurait pu provoquer ce coup de foudre totalement inopportun, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de le lui reprocher, des années des plus tard. L'homme doux au sourire charmant avait bien changé au fil des ans, il avait découvert que sa femme n'était qu'une sale sorcière, dégoûtante et impure.

Malheureuse, une bague au doigt venue l'enchaîner à cet homme qu'elle avait cru connaître et aimer, il était à présent trop tard. N'osant même plus sortir sa baguette devant lui, elle devait se cacher pour laisser la magie courir le long de son corps.

Oser se rebeller, oser lever le menton et lui répondre alors qu'il pouvait à tout moment l'envoyer valdinguer dans un mur, ce n'était pas facile pour ce petit moineau que les années n'avait pas rendu plus épais.

Pourtant elle le faisait, elle lui promettait mille mort s'il levait à nouveau la main sur son petit, elle hurlait si fort que Severus se cachait sous son lit, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles. Quand le silence avait l'air d'être retombé, il restait ainsi, pour ne pas entendre les pleurs étouffés qui sortaient de la gorge de sa maman.

Rien n'était pire pour Eileen que retrouver son enfant, le visage couvert de larmes, terrifié par ce qu'il se passait, mais elle était seule, loin de tout soutien. Si sa famille avait accepté de lui parler peut-être aurait-elle pu trouver asile, quelque part, loin de lui, peut-être, si sa famille ... Tobias le lui avait expliqué maintes et maintes fois, elle n'en valait pas la peine, pourquoi sa famille ou qui que ce soit ce serait intéressé à elle et au gosse ridicule qu'elle traînait à sa suite ?

Une fois cette idée en tête, comment s'en sortir ? Vivre, un jour après l'autre, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour Severus, ça, et crier, lever le menton encore et toujours et lui offrir un avenir meilleur que celui qu'elle avait eu.

Winchester en main, un soir, Tobias les avait attendu, prêt à abattre ces monstruosités.

XIIième coup de l'horloge, elle ouvrit la porte, l'air toujours aussi fade, il ne comprit pas ce qui avait pu lui plaire, sûr, elle l'avait ensorcelé à l'époque. Y avait-il son adolescent de fils -tout aussi laid et dégénéré- derrière elle quand il fit feu ? Zélé, le geste fut pourtant interrompu d'un stupéfix rageur, vraiment, parfois Eileen avait envie de tuer cet homme et elle se demandait pourquoi elle l'avait épousé, elle aurait aimé redevenir la fillette qu'elle avait été pour échapper à ce piège qui finirait par être mortel tout en sachant que c'était impossible.


End file.
